


baby, you’d kill me (if i wasn’t already dead)

by kkyut



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinda, Semi-Public Sex, a wildt night for kev and cob, clubs etc, ok, too lazt to tag byeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyut/pseuds/kkyut
Summary: kev wants to get dicked down by the cute goth boy.





	baby, you’d kill me (if i wasn’t already dead)

kevin wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up in this particular, shitty ass club. yet there he was, surrounded by sweaty people, loud music, and an awfully strong smell of alcohol in the air; it was a goddamn club, after all.

his friend, changmin, was there with him, which should probably make him feel better. it would, if it wasn’t for the fact that changmin was already all over some cute tall guy, he thinks his name is younghoon, but he’s not too sure. they both came here in hopes of getting some, honestly. no doubt about that. but it takes some time for kevin to lay his eyes on something, or rather, someone, that he likes. so when he finally does, he starts the “i want to get dicked down by the cute goth boy” mission.

the so called goth boy, was sitting in the corner of the club with a bunch of friends- equally as hot, kevin notes. however, he liked the cute goth boy the most. he was dressed in all black, hence why he got the nickname; black hair, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black boots. he was pretty sure the boy had a lip ring as well. hot, kevin thought. pretty fucking hot.

now, when it comes to kevin, he likes getting what he wants, and fast. he’s also shameless, and he proved just that by going over to the cute goth boy’s table and dragging him by the hand, straight to the bathroom.

“hey, i think you’re cute,” was the first and last thing kevin said to the boy before attacking his neck with kisses and soft bites. the boy didn’t seem to mind, he actually enjoyed it, and kevin was more than happy to continue. but before he could do that, the taller boy grabbed a fistful of kev’s hair, yanking it backwards. now, their eyes finally met for more than ten fucking seconds.

“alright, first things first. you don’t just fucking drag strangers to the bathroom in some random club, do you know that? you’re lucky you’re cute, because you’d get punched in the face.” the boy said in a very, very serious tone, which quite frankly, made kev even more horny that he already was. his voice and demeanour matched his look perfectly, and kevin just couldn’t wait to get to work.

“sorry?” is all the smaller could mutter, really; he was too far gone already, especially now, that jacob started licking on his neck. the black haired boy just let out a quiet laugh as a result of seeing kev’s current state, which he simply described as something along lines of, “so fucked up already”. jacob continued his work, this time sucking and biting on kevin’s soft skin as well, which resulted in pretty, little red marks to bloom on his neck.

jacob then, finally, connected their lips in an aggressive kiss, which left both of their lips cherry red and swollen. both of them were gasping for air, but neither of them seemed to mind, so they just kept going. kevin was right, cob had a piercing, and the younger loved the way the cold, metal lip ring felt on his own lips.

kev’s hand traveled down all the way to jacob’s pants, palming his already hard dick with his pretty, soft fingers. he earned himself a low groan from the older, and that motivated him to keep going even more. kev decided to get to business already, so he dropped to his knees without any hesitation, which left jacob a little shocked; he was pretty fucking turned on by how eager and horny kevin was. kev then unbuckled the black haired boy’s pants, and jacob couldnt help but notice how skill full kev’s fingers were. he couldnt complain when kevin finally pulled his boxers down, and sucked on the base of his cock.

he was greedy, shoving jacob’s dick down his throat; jacob was pretty much bigger than your average, but kevin still managed to get all of his dick in his mouth and god, jacob loved it so much, the warmness, everything. the younger was a complete cockslut, and he knew it; so when jacob placed his hands on the back of kev’s head and started fucking his throat, kevin didn’t mind at all. he relaxed his throat and just kept going, with his hands behind his back like a good boy that he was. 

“fuck, you’re such a little slut, aren’t you?” the goth boy growled as he was thrusting into kevin’s mouth, still. jacob could feel his orgasm coming- at the end of the day, kev was doing such a good job, he just couldn’t last any longer. so, he suddenly pulled out, and that left the younger a little confused, but he looked up at jacob with his pretty, big eyes. jacob smiled down at him as the started to pump his cock up and down, then closing his eyes; kevin realized that the older simply wanted to come on his face, so he closed his eyes and sticked his tongue out. 

jacob then came, so fucking hard, the warm spurts of sperm landing on kevin’s cheek and lips. jacob’s fingers collected the cum from the younger boy’s cheek and shoved it into kevin’s mouth. kev was more than happy to oblige and suck on cob’s fingers, then swallowing all the cum and opening his mouth wide, for jacob to see that he actually swallowed each and every drop. he then stood up, and jacob squeezed his ass.

”thanks,” he said as he looked at kev’s face and realized how fucking gorgeous he was. sure, he knew kevin was cute from the start, but he never had a chance to look at him upclose and admire his soft features. „coming back to mines?” was the last thing jacob said before kevin started dragging him out of the club.

there will be a million missed calls on their phones in the morning, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first proper smut so bare with me pls also not edited etc cause im lazy fprgive me


End file.
